godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Blood Rage (song)
Original= * Blood Rage theme song. * Sung by デビッド・ヴァイヴス (David Vibes). * It plays in God Eater 2 Rage Burst when the player enters Blood Rage mode during battle. * In the game, the song last for 30 seconds (the same time as Blood Rage). The song will continue where it stopped when you entered Blood Rage again. * A Jazz-styled remix of this song, known as "We Gotta Go!", appears in God Eater 3 as the theme of the sixth and final Assault Mission. Lyrics Blood Rage= I will win 'cause my heart is burning with desire To go on I will vanquish Anything that stands before me come whatever. My persistence And a voice inside me echoing "I can make it" Won't let me give up Even when I can't stand up again. And I'll go higher than ever Through the clouds So far away from where I once stood. I've gotta fight, I won't give up I’m gonna win every battle You'll see I can't be stopped, by anything, or anyone. Nothing can stop me I’ve gotta go!. Setting a course towards my destiny No matter what it is I understand, I gotta go for it Because I promised myself. Serenity, it has no place in me So I take one deep breath And off I run, to the unknown ahead Searching for something that’ll give. My life reason And all I have is this one moment Of finding freedom From all that sheltered me before I took the plunge And put my all into this trial before me. I will win 'cause my heart is burning with desire To go on I will vanquish Anything that stands before me come whatever. My persistence And a voice inside me echoing "I can make it" Won't let me give up Even when I can't stand up again. And I'll go higher than ever Through the clouds So far away from where I once stood. I've gotta fight, I won't give up I’m gonna win every battle You'll see I can't be stopped, by anything, or anyone. Nothing can stop me I’ve gotta go!. Ooh, I said I’ve gotta go I’m burning with desire to win... How far I go Depends on how strongly I believe that I will conquer everything 'Cause all I see is red when I’m facing a foe And nothing matters but my victory here. I will win 'cause my heart is burning with desire To go on I will vanquish Anything that stands before me come whatever. My persistence And a voice inside me echoing "I can make it" Won't let me give up Even when I can't stand up again. And I'll go higher than ever Through the clouds So far away from where I once stood. I've gotta fight, I won't give up I’m gonna win every battle You'll see I can't be stopped, by anything, or anyone. Nothing can stop me I’ve gotta go!. Category:OST Category:God Eater 2 Rage Burst